One Strange evening
by Smite1
Summary: After a heist Conan didn't go to, KID saw fit to come and bug him and an assortment of other victims as well. Who thought he'd become just as much the victim?


First Fic, if it sucks, it sucks. But give me some constructive cristism if you can, k?

* * *

Everyone knows when it comes to catching _THE_ theif, you can't catch the theif. It's just a simple fact, he's too slippery and probably wings it most of the time, especially when Edogawa was involved.

It is also know, well a little less known that if you bugged him enough, he'd come say hi. Yes, Conan, you do bug him.

This time, it started out in a fairly non-descript park, with a non-discript river running along side it, on a pleasent evening, you could see the stars but the city lights gave off enough to be able to see clearly. Sonoko, Conan, Ayumi, me and some others were all there, don't ask me how.

We were all enjoying a picnic when we saw smoke erupt on the other side of the river, _PINK_ smoke no less. Conan's act pretty much went out the window when he saw this. Fortunately the only people that would freak out about it were busy swooning over KID. Conan bent down turned a dial on his shoes, somehow found a soccerball, and then waited for the smoke to clear.

As it did, you could see KID standing nonchalant on the top of a building at the water's edge. I'm not sure how good his eyesight was, but I think when he saw Conan he either flinched or at least he had a spasm.

Either way, he dived off the building in true KID fashion, grinning like an idiot. He then not so subtly seemed to be debating on if he should come over to us, and risk a 'Conan attack'. What little life preservation instints he had seemed to be winning.

We lost sight of him for a minute, he somehow managed to hide that blindly white suit from the city lights below. But of course he flickered back into sight as he turned and the other side of his glider was turned to us.

Sonoko started screaming 'KID-sama' when she noticed he was leaving. He actually stopped when he somehow heard that. So another girl joined in. He started turning back.

Conan saw this and had a oh-so bright idea. Both he and me joined in about the same time. I was surprised next to no one was staring at us, but maybe it was because we'd practically taken a whole section of the park and nobody was brave enough to enter anyway.

KID actually seemed to be going to land right in front of us, before he rememberd that Conan was there, then nosedived a little to the side of us. The suit white as it was never saw the ground. He'd changed during the dive. Both Conan and I ran off to find him. Conan searching for a specific face, if he thought he knew KID right. I mainly just tailed him and watched anybody he ignored. He'd ran past a teenager, dressed in a loose jumper with a hat obscuring his face. When he'd past, the teen turned up his head and smiled, then casually ran past me to everyone else, flashing me a smile also, as if asking me to come back. I did after shouting to Conan he was with the others by now. He was on my heels in a second. On the sprint back, I badgered him on why he didn't check the guy HIDING his face, which he replied that he thought the guy would be rubbing it in his face. When we got there the girls Sonoko included were caught between swooning over KID and wanting to clobber who they thought was Shinichi.

Sonoko was the most uncertain, she honestly couldn't tell what was stronger the need to swoon or the desire to 'Clobber' Shinichi(actually Kaito's but you know what I mean)'s head in for Ran. Conan flinched. He was kind of glad he wasn't himself right now. Sonoko was fairly scary when he was the victim. Heck, KID dressed as Shinichi looked kind of scared. So I decided to save both of them. 'KID!' I yelled at him. Conan found his earlier left soccerball.

KID smiled hearing me call. 'Yes ojousan?' he replied smoothly, hiding some of the releif he felt.

'You know its not the best idea to dress as Shinichi, he's kind of almost wanted for treason from some of these girls.' I pointed out. He waved his hands in defense.

'I didn't mean to dress as Tantei-kun. I'm being Kaito Kuroba, who coincidently looks nearly identical to Shinichi Kudo.' he pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing that this group seemed to have missed. 'Thank you every so much for caring though ojousan.' he said through a crooked grin.

I rolled my eyes. 'I'm just saving both of you from a world of hurt when one of you gets caught.' I said. I honestly had a mind to see if Kuroba-kun would recognise me and run after this. Shinichi, well he couldn't do much, besides seem like a mini magnet for trouble, but hey.

KID twitched. Obviously he did not like my comment. But quickly covered it. 'Ojousan. I do believe you are the only one here that doesn't seem to have it out for either Kudo-san or Kuroba-san,(just yet) pray tell why?' He asked practically holding my hand in a vice grip, but soft enough for nobody else to notice.

I shrugged. 'Shinichi needs some good luck to counteract all his bad luck, so he's off the hook, by default, I think it's kind of cute how he tries to put up an act. Kuroba-kun is a magician, he can't help that he's got the attention span of his fear.' KID twitched. 'Okay, now I've got two things to test.' I said, glad I had a plush fish in my bag.

For a very brief second KID looked like he was going to scream in girl-ish fear. He covered it, weakly, by turning the edge of his lips upwards and asking 'Where did you get such a cute plushie? What was that other thing you wanted to test?' he asked weakly, not liking what he imagined.

I smirked, 'I'm not testing you exactly for the other thing. I'm testing 'Kuroba-kun'.' Then I flipped the grip around so I could pull him closer. Then, though I'd swear to my semi-boyfriend, 'this means nothing!', I kissed him on the lips, for a good maybe ten seconds. There was a moment of silence as something died in most present's brains.

KID was quiet. And blushing, VERY badly. Conan also had a blush, but I think that was from earlier. Maybe not, I thought he'd be out of it by now, or he thought of himself on the receiving end of that. Most of the girls looked about ready to murder me. The other group, who were few and far between, smirked at the similar and both blushing faces, yes this group was Ai.

Conan and KID seemed to notice the murderous glares after a moment. 'Ah..haha, Nee-chan is a good actress isn't she?' Conan tried. 'She made it look like she kissed KID.' KID joined in shaken, but still good enough to act.

'Why yes, my little Edogawa-kun. She is a good actrees. It was almost worth going along to see some of these girls' faces.' he joked, motioning to them. Conan stopped for a second. He could catch KID now if he wanted to.

'Ah ah ah, Tantei-kun, we are trying to get Ojousan not murdered, remember, so we need to explain first.' KID wagged his finger infront of Conan's round face. He could now feel the wrath of a sevevnteen year old turned seven beating down on him. 'Lighten up Tantei-kun, 'that' will be fixed up eventually.' he smiled lifting hismelf off the ground, he proceeded to the girls.

Quick hand-kisses were made to all except me. Then he did something stupid. The pink smoke erupted, no biggy. But when it cleared from my eyes I wasn't with the others anymore. I was just with the two boys, who were glaring at each other.

'What the hell, KID?' Conan growled. He looked pissed, and was using his non-seven year old volcabulary. He hadn't noticed me yet.

'Relax, Tantei-kun, you're not the only one I brought.' Kid said clearly with a smirk, even if it was weak.

'You didn't bring Sonoko, did you? I'm screwed if you did.' Conan moaned.

'Nope. I brought the fun one.' KID practically oosed with twitches and quavers in his voice.

'You brought her? Why?'

'Because she's going to get me for this, she knows 'me' me and will catch me because I'll be so out of it.' KID said matter of factly. 'Please keep it a secret. I'll let you demask me IF you actually catch me, but keeping people who aren't in their line of fire out is more important.'

I glanced at them. 'So, 'Tantei-kun', ' I started, trying to point it out, 'I take it he knows about you?' Coan sighed and nodded. KID's eyes shot up and looked me in the eye.

'Ojousan, you know about Tantei-kun's condition?' he asked honestly surprised, while trying to be vague. I nodded. Honestly, why would I have said, he has bad luck, and his little act was kind of cute. 'How did you find out?'

I rolled my eyes at him. 'Similar to you I guess. He stuffed up.' I put simply.

KID grinned. 'Well I found about because he knew I was KID, when nobody else could. He started saying it was because 'He's Shinichi', but he cut himself off before anybody else noticed.'

I put my hand up near my nose in a mockery of a 'you've missed the point' look Shinichi gave. He looked snubbed. 'I know Shinichi, and you, he's very bad at keeping up his act when there's a mystery. And Hattori is an idiot for saying his name all the time. Why'd you KIDnap us anyway?' I said, getting a snip at his name in. Conan grinned.

* * *

Tell me what you think. Should I keep writing it? Any comments appreciated.


End file.
